Persuade Me
by VikiVanish
Summary: A modern Persuasion. Anne is the head of a publishing house, Frederick a successful architect. It took him five years of study, two years of travel to finally feel he was up to her standards, now he is sure he does not want her approval. R&R pls first go
1. Chapter 1

**Persuasion**

**Prologue**

Walter Elliot was just reaching 60 and already retired. His job at Stevenson and Chaney, although it paid well had been of great aggravation to Walter- he had realised from an early age that he was not cut out for hard work. He had first entered the business of share holding at a very young age, and it was almost entirely through his young wife's influence with her father that he had risen to such a high status as to afford his early retirement and a large pension. Sadly, within a few years of his retirement, his pension had been squandered on frivolous pleasures, and his eldest daughter Elizabeth. The Kelynch Manor house on the outskirts of London, which his wife had inherited before her death and was now his had already been re- mortgaged twice to cover debts.

Thus, drastic action was to be taken.

Pride of place in Walter Elliot's library was the Rich List 1977. Two hundred and thirty- two pages in was a large book mark, and, if you scan down the page to the 240th entry you will see a coloured- marker. The short paragraph that this marker indicates reads as such:

_James Stevenson Esq. 1932- present  
__President and founder of Stevenson and Chaney  
__Worth 6.2 millions and shares in the company.  
__One Son- Charles Stevenson  
__One daughter- Elizabeth Stevenson recently married to one __Walter Elliot of London._

Beneath the inscription, was a slip of paper covered in Walter's ornate script reading:

_Walter and Elizabeth Elliot-  
__Elizabeth Elliot- June 1__st__ 1978  
__Anne Elliot- August 9__th__ 1980  
__Mary Elliot- Nov. 20__th__ 1984  
__Elizabeth Stevenson Elliot- died December 4__th__ 1990  
__James Stevenson- died 1991_

Walter Elliot although distraught over his wife's untimely demise, could still find it in himself to muster much indignation over the matter of inheritance. All the fortune and business had gone to the son, Charles who, never having approved of his sister's marriage severed all ties with the Elliot's shortly after the will was settled.

Walter Elliot really had no right to complain. He retained Kelynch Manor house, which held an impressive collection of paintings, collected over the hundreds of years that the Stevensons had inhabited the house, and was a matter of some national interest. The parks surrounding it are now owned by the National Trust. Walter was amply provided for through his pension- although he had never once worked for it.

Walter Elliot was so upset by the inheritance debacle that he happily stopped all communication with his dearly departed wife's family and friends. All accept one, Mrs Russell, a widower of some social standing, remained close to the family through her connection to Anne. As Anne's godmother, she felt it fell to her to act as surrogate mother to the three girls, and especially Anne. Anne was very like her mother in personality and temper so she felt it deeply when her mother passed away.

Mrs Russell had returned to Kelynch to offer her support in this time of upheaval.

The previously mentioned, Anne Elliot sat quietly in the 'Drawing room' of the Manor. She sat quietly and contently sorting through boxes and packing and marking them. Her things had been packed up long ago and there were only a few. Her flat in London had been the first thing to be sold when the debts began to mount. She had moved into a small spare room near the top of the house and had been living there surrounded by the boxes of things for many weeks now. It had taken Anne a good deal of time to persuade her father to allow the house to be rented.

Mrs Russell entered the room in a hurry, clutching her large carpet bag to her chest. She rushed over to Anne, a hurricane of perfume and good intentions, and, kissing her on the cheek collapsed onto one of the old ornate wooden chairs across from her.

"Goodness me Anne" she cried glancing around the room "You should have called me right away! I didn't realise it had come to this." A gesture of her manicured hand seemed to encompass the entire situation.

"Well, we need to deal with it as soon as possible." Anne smiled up at her old friend. "And I didn't want you to cut your holiday short on our account."

"Tish, Tosh. Don't be so silly my dear- now you must tell me what is being done."

Anne then proceeded to tell her how, she had persuaded her father to rent the house, and he had engaged a solicitor, an old friend Mr Sheppard, to find a suitable tenant. Anne had hoped they would not move too far, somewhere within London, so that she could be close to her work, however, Elizabeth and her father had settled upon Bath.

At this point Mrs Russell cut in-

"Bath! But what on Earth for? Bath indeed. What a load of stuff and nonsense!"

With a slight smile Anne continued, "Yes, Bath- both Elizabeth and Father feel they would do well on the social scene in and around Bath, so it would seem that is where they are to go." Anne paused momentarily to seal up another box, and then continued:

"I am going to stay with Mary- there is not enough room at present in Bath, and she would like help with the children. I will be able to work in some peace whilst I am there. Of course, if I am needed it is only an hour train journey back into the centre of London."

"Hmmmmmmm" Mrs Russell leant forward and took one of Anne's hands. "I don't know if I like this, but it would seem your minds are made up."

"It is the only course of action available to us, if we are careful, father will be free of debt in no more than two years. Then we can happily return." Anne finished, smiling at her old friend. She hoped that if she seemed positive, everyone else would follow suit. They wouldn't, and Anne new it, but it was worth a try.

At that moment Walter Elliot and Elizabeth swept into the room, followed by a dusty looking old man, the solicitor Mr Sheppard.

"Ah! Mrs Russell, how are you" without waiting for an answer he turned to address the solicitor. "Mr Sheppard, you have a proposal?"

"Indeed" the little man gave a slight cough and then turned back to the door.

As if on cue, in walked a young woman, tall, with dyed blonde hair, and a dress that looked more expensive than it probably was.

With a little shriek Elizabeth ran towards the young women and through her arms around her neck.

"Penelope! My goodness! You are back. I heard your husband was dead." Here she made a little grimace but recovered quickly. "But I am so glad you are here- you must come and stay with us in Bath." At this she turned to her father and grinned.

"But of course, you must come." cried Walter Elliot returning the smile.

Mrs Russell made a move to speak; it was unfair that Anne had to find alternate living arrangements, when Mrs Clay could stay with them. Anne shook her head emphatically at her friend and muttered that really it was no trouble.

Walter Elliot, oblivious to this exchange, turned to Mr Sheppard and nodded, a cue to continue.

"Well, it would seem the best offer by far is that of a Doctor and his wife-"

Mr Sheppard could not continue once more, as Walter Elliot began to speak.

"Doctor! No. I will not stand for it! A Doctor in my house! They are unbearable; think themselves a cut above the rest of us, just because they save lives! Pah. And they never pay any attention to there appearance- frights all of them!" This outburst was followed by stifled laughter from Elizabeth and Mrs Clay.

"Well" said Mr Sheppard "They will pay handsomely, and they have no children, so the house will be kept in good order. I am sure Doctor Croft and his wife are perfectly respectable.

Anne dropped the china glass she had been busily rapping in bubble wrap.

"Doctor Croft?" As the affirmative was given Anne stopped breathing. This information filed her with a sense of dread. Her body leapt into action. Starting up from her chair she hastily apologised and left the room in search of a dust- pan and brush.

Once outside the room she rested against the wooden panelling. She could hear the exchange through the wall. Her father had apparently agreed to rent Kelynch to the Crofts, and that was that. They would leave for Bath tonight.

The last thing Anne heard as she hurried up the stairs to her room was her sister open the door and call,

"Oh, Anne, you will visit the neighbours and say our goodbyes once we are gone."

**This is really just setting the scene. I tried to get a Jane Austen sounding narrative running, but the story will of course be different, since it is modernised. More fast paced story to come. First go ever. **

**Not sure if I should continue so,**

**Please Rate and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Generating Drama

Anne hurried through the bustling train station. Her wheelie suitcase dragged un-ceremoniously behind her. The speaker was constantly announcing trains, and she was finding it increasingly difficult to understand a word it was saying.

She looked down at the neatly folded print-out she held- platform 7.

2platfrom 7, platform 7, platform 7….." she muttered as she hurried past the Starbucks and Paperchase. Looking up she saw the large luminous sign: Platform 7.

With a sigh Anne hurried through the barriers flashing her pre- paid ticket and stopped by the map. It was late, and the platform was practically deserted. A phone began to ring somewhere in the vicinity, Anne glanced around waiting for someone to pick up. It began to get louder and louder, with a start she realised it was her. Shifting her large hand- bag from one shoulder to the other, and balancing it on her knee she began to riffle through her many papers, and junk until her finger finally grasped the small ringing object. Flicking it open she pressed it to her ear.

"Where are you" screamed the nasal voice of her sister Mary. "I am so IIIIIIILLLLL! You have got to get here immediately- I am sure I am going to die of this."

"Mary" Anne started keeping her voice calm and soothing. "Where is Charles? I am sure he can- " She was cut off as Mary continued her voice gradually increasing in pitch until all that was detectable were a couple of words. Anne had dealt with these phone calls so often that, although Mary would be un-intelligible to anyone else, Anne knew exactly what her sister meant.

"CHARLES! Of course he isn't here. He is never here to help me when I need him. All he does is……. Children…..and…….the Musgroves……..haven't…. been….see…I….still….alive! Anne…you….I ….need…….me…….sick!"

"MARY!" Anne shouted desperately trying to stop her diatribe. The lady closest to her gave an angry glare as Anne desperately tried to get through to her sister.

"Please Mary, I am sure the Musgroves will visit you later, and I will be there shortly if you just." Anne didn't know what to do; it was the end of a very long and trying week, and she didn't have any reserves of patience left in order to deal with Mary's temper tantrums. Luckily for Anne the train began to pull into the station.

"Listen, Mary, I am sorry, but I have to go- the train is here- you can talk to me when I arrive." She hastily shut the phone and grabbing her suitcase and dashed into the nearest carriage.

_Anne sat quietly on her bed. She stared down at a small pile of letters in her hands tied together by a ribbon. She ran her fingers across her name written across the front in his writing._

_She started at the timid nock at the door. Swiftly she tucked the letters under her pillow, before calling out._

"_Come in"_

_Mrs Russell pushed open the door and cautiously crossed the threshold. Anne sat perfectly still on her bed. _

"_Anne honey, what's going on- this isn't like you." When she got no reply she continued, "Do you know the Crofts?"_

_Anne was often surprised at how perceptive her friend could be. She turned to face her and nodded slightly._

"_Well…" Mrs Russell prompted, spreading her hands in an open gesture._

"_Well" Anne said trying to speak around the lump that had formed in her throat. "Mrs Croft was not always called Croft."_

"_Well obviously" Mrs Russell broke in, but halted as Anne began to nod fervently._

"_Her maiden name is Wentworth." This was enough for Anne, but at the blank look on Mrs Russell's face she continued- "Frederick Wentworth's sister."_

_A look of complete understanding crossed Mrs Russell's face, then one of annoyance, followed swiftly by that of sympathy. It amazed how easy Mrs Russell was to read if you knew her well enough. She sincerely hoped she was not that easy to read herself._

"_My dear you were far too young to get married. You were barely 19- and he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, and he was quite a lot older than you. It was perfectly prudent of you to reject him." _

_Anne winced inwardly at the word reject. It seemed so harsh, but that is exactly what she had done. She had been young yes, but she regretted her decision. She had chosen her family over the only love she had ever known, and now going on 28 she desperately wanted something, anything, to help her get over it. She didn't blame Mrs Russell, she never would or had, she truly believed she was right in advising Anne against it, she did not know the pain Anne had suffered since._

"_I know, but I can't help thinking that…" Anne stammered_

"_Has he written to you? Has he once contacted you?" Mrs Russell asked, knowing perfectly well that he hadn't. "If he really loved you he would have come back for you. Some day soon Anne you will find someone who truly deserves and loves you."_

_Anne felt numb, there was no use arguing, she nodded silently, and smiled at her friend. The sad thing was, Anne knew she had already found him, and let him go._

The bus journey to the small village of Upper cross was slow and tedious, but Anne was of an intelligent mind, and found the solitude and quiet pleasant. She was able to think over everything that had happened over the last few days. Her father, sister and Mrs Clay had left promptly two days after the tenants had been found. Anne had remained, packing up the house entirely, and making sure Mr Sheppard had everything he needed to make the transfer of hands easy. Anne had decided early on to be away from the house before the Crofts arrived, if Frederick Wentworth were with them she would possibly develop a coronary despite her age and low blood pressure.

So, late that afternoon after sorting everything with work, she returned to Kellynch for the last time in a while, picked up her things and by 5 o'clock she was on the tube. At five minutes past five the Crofts arrived safely at Kellynch Hall, sad to have missed the owner, but pleased by their new abode.

Anne was pulled sharply out of her reverie by the sudden jolt of the bus, and the driver shouting down the row that it was the last stop. Brushing the remains of sleep from her eyes, Anne grabbed her suitcase a struggled off the bus.

It was with a heavy heart, and low spirits that Anne made her way up the drive to the small cottage her sister now called home. The lights were all still on, and Anne was pretty sure that however tired she was she would be forced to visit all the Musgroves that evening. Not that this was a chore for Anne, she loved the Musgrove possibly more than her own family, which surprised no one more than it did Anne.

Anne knocked on the large front door, only to be dragged forcibly into the hall by her sister, who promptly slammed the door.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. "I have needed you all afternoon, and you only arrive now?!"

Anne didn't know what to say.

"Well, what were you doing? You think it is okay to keep me waiting just because you are some big publishing hot-shot with your brief cases and skirt suits?" Mary narrowed her eyes, and looked Anne up and down- "Something's changed, what have you had done?" Before Anne could answer any of these questions Mary continued, grabbing Anne's hand,

"Oh, Anne, I have been so ill, and none of the Musgroves have been to see me. I am sure none of my husband's family would care if I died!" She finished with a final flourish throwing herself face- first onto the sofa.

Anne dropped her luggage, and glanced around the room. It was a lovely cottage, all bare wood beams on the ceilings, big fire places and children. Anne had always envied her sister's felicity, even though her sister tried hard to generate drama, she had a lovely, happy home.

"Are we expected at the Big House tonight?" Anne asked.

"Oh yes, they don't care that I am ill. Charles is already up there- I was just waiting for you." Mary said, jumping up and grabbing her coat.


End file.
